Pandora- A Star Wars Harry Potter Crossfiction
by noodlequeen4
Summary: There's a Muggle fairytale about a woman named Pandora who opened a box full of terrible things. That's my story. Only I can make it right. (Or a fanfiction by a newbie author about a minor Harry Potter character who meets the evilest Star Wars character of all time and almost dooms both universes)
1. Chapter 1- Swept Away

**Hi, welcome to my first published story! I'm super nervous to put this out there, so any constructive criticism is welcome! Love you all!**

* * *

The hardest part of traveling through universes is not what I expected.

In my hypothesis, I had predicted that the hardest part would be calculating and refining the spell to make sure I ended up in a universe with air. Or, the research.

Or anything but what the real hardest part was:  
Convincing Xeno to let me go.

We stand in the testing room, wands out. The hastily cleared square in the center of the room is bordered by books, charts and diagrams. Xeno stands in front of me, frowning.

"You can't go, Pandora. I'll go first, to make sure it's safe."

"Why you?" I ask. He sighs.

"Because I'm-"

"A man? Stronger? Smarter?" I challenge. He sighs again. Any more and I swear he'll get a breathing problem.

"That's not what I meant, Dora. I just...I just want to keep you safe."

I take his hand. "Xenophilius." He looks up. "Stay here. Take care of Luna. Bond. I'll come back. And if I need help," I pause and point at my head, silently chanting "Legilimens!". I imprint the words "I'll call," into Xeno's brain. He smiles sadly. I pull him into a hug.

"I love you."  
"I love you too, honey. Be safe."

I kiss him on the cheek and pull back. "Will you do the honors?" He nods, wipes away a stray tear. Oh, Xeno.

He coughs and points his wand at me. I smile and tilt my head up.

"Cie mea universi aer!"

_Universe, here I come,_ I think as cosmic air whips around me and I feel myself floating.

I catch a fleeting view of Xeno sinking to his knees before I'm swept away.

* * *

**On an unrelated note, who's excited for Star Wars Rise Of Skywalker? I know I am!**


	2. Chapter 2- Into the Void

I think I'm dead.

I'm floating in an empty gray void. I look down, expecting to see my body encased in my favorite blue-and-purple robes (Xeno says they bring out my eyes, the charmer), but where my body should be, there's just...nothing. I don't know how I can see, there's no light. There's no air, either, but somehow I don't need it.

In the distance, I catch a flash of colour. What appears to be a squat blue telephone box enters the void, then, just as quickly, flashes away. How strange.

Suddenly, a thin ring of what looks like fire opens up beside me. I flinch instinctively, but it doesn't hurt me. Inside it, I can see what looks like a grotty sidewalk and damp buildings.

That must be it. I propel myself over to it (which is no mean feat, have you ever tried doing the breaststroke in a vacuum?) and cautiously stick my hand through it.

WHOOSH.

"Ouch."

I'm immediately thrown, face first, onto the disgusting sidewalk. I look behind me, but there's no trace of the fire ring. Looking up, I see only a faint patch of blue sky surrounded by enormous buildings. Strange people hurry past, most just as dirty as the sidewalk, and for a moment, I wish to go back to London.

But then it sinks in. I'm...in...another...UNIVERSE!

AND I'M NOT DEAD!

I HAVE MY BODY BACK!

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!

I jump to my feet and move towards a passerby. "Pardon me, could you show me to a-" He grunts and shoves passed.

Well. That was rude. I try another. "Hi, could you show me where I could find…" I cut off as -he? She? I can't tell- they glance at me fearfully, mutter in some foreign tongue, and hurry on.

It hits me that people in this universe might not speak English.

And then I notice the person walking past me has two tails protruding from their head.

Are they...aliens?

* * *

**A little bit of Dr Who cameo in there...**

**What did you guys think of Endgame? I was so sad T-T**

**Thanks for the love!**

**-noodlequeen**


	3. Chapter 3: The Solus Gang

**Hey, just a heads up, this is going to be longer than the other chapters. Actually I think a lot of the chapters from now on are gonna be a bit long XD. Also if I don't update for a while it just means I got distracted by the black hole that is K-Pop memes- I'm sure some of you can relate lol.**

* * *

Are they...aliens?

I want to slap myself. What was I thinking? That all universes were going to be carbon copies of London? Ha. Xeno was right. I'm not prepared for this…

Breathe. You can do this, Pandora. You are just as strong as him. Just as capable. Be strong. For Luna.

I pull my hood up, just in case humans aren't a thing in this galaxy far far away, and pull off my traveling pack, happy that it wasn't swept away in the void. I open it to find energy bars, water flasks, my extra wand, and a photo of Xeno, Luna and me in what seems to be one of Luna's Crumple-Horned Snorkack picture frames, covered with an unorthodox amount of pompoms.

I sigh, missing Luna, missing Xeno. I've only been in this strange universe for 10 minutes, and I was already missing them.

No. Later. Stay focused.

I close my pack, stand up. I'm about to start walking (hopefully finding an information booth), when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and what I see almost makes me cry.

A dozen or so kids, the youngest look around 5, the oldest maybe 16. All of them dirty, all underfed. All of them with scared looks on their faces. I catch a glimpse of a little girl, around Luna's age, huddled behind an older boy and my heart bursts.

What kind of world would let this happen?

A boy steps forward. He looks to be one of the oldest and is certainly one of the biggest, but he is still extremely small and malnourished. His brown hair is disheveled and dirty, but underneath all that grime he might have been handsome (there was a lot of grime).

His face looks scared but determined as he addresses me.

"Exsecuth me, mish, habe you any spare credits?" he asks, barely discernible through his lisp that informs me of what I had suspected: these children had no parents to raise them, no one to teach them how to speak properly.

I lean down. The boy flinches. I hold up my hands non-threateningly. "I'm sorry. I don't have any of your currency. But maybe I can-" Jax has already turned around, not wanting to be disappointed more, I guess. But just as he's about to walk away...

"She is lyings!" Another child yells out. "Don't listens to her, Jax! She isa be tricking you! I is seeings sometin in her bag!" Jax turns back to me, and I see the fear on his face has been replaced with anger. Well, anger and desperation.

"No one meshes wit the Solus gang, mish. You is gonna be shorry." He moves forward, and I take an involuntary step back. "If you had let me finish my sentence, I would have told you-" I notice the dagger hidden up his sleeve. It's enormous. He lunges at me with it, snarling. I feel a vibration in my teeth.

Reflexly, I pull my primary wand out of my sleeve. Pointing it at the quickly approaching orphan, I yell "Stupefy!" and he falls to the ground.

It's only after he hits the ground and the other kids surround him that I realize what I've done. I hurry over to where he lies, sprawled on the sidewalk. The kids try to push me away.

"No, mish! You is killin Jax!" The little girl who reminded me of Luna cries while grabbing onto my sleeve. I gently shake her off and move closer.

"He is not dead, just sleeping. Watch," I command as I point my wand at his head and mutter "Rennervate!" He slowly opens his eyes and blinks twice. "What is happenings?" He mumbles and the little girl screams happily. "Jax, you is alive, you is alive!" He sits up and embraces her.

The little girl starts pointing frantically at me. "She is killings you, Jax! But yous is comin' back! From her magicals stick!" He looks up at me.

"Thankings you, mish, for bringin' me back." I smile down at him.

"It was no trouble. I'm sorry for Stunning you in the first place. As an apology, I have something for you." I pull a little purse out of my bag, an from it, a few gold Galleons. The children gasp.

"Now, these may not be currency here, but you can probably change them in for something." I hand them to Jax. The other children swarm him. He looks up at me, this time with tears of joy in his eyes. "Thankings you ever so muchs, mish."

"I'm sorry for Stunning you. Now, do you think you could show me where I could find an information booth?"

He nods and jumps to his feet. "We will all be takings you there, mish! This way!" He heads off, with the children in tow. The little girl waits for me to pick up my bag before taking my hand and leading me off.

"Hi, my name ish Karuli. What ish your name?" She smiles up at me. I have to smile back.

"My name is Pandora."

"You ish very pretty, mish."

"Thank you."

She tugs at my hand. "Come on, we's bein' lefts behinds!"

I run with her, holding onto her hand, until we rejoin the group. "Do any of you know where we are exactly?" I ask, panting, as we pass a sleazy-looking bar with a sign branding it "The Glow Spider."

One of the older kids looks at me with surprise. "We're on level 132, megablock 17, block 5, subblock 12. Everyone knows that's where The Glow Spider is. Famous place." They speak remarkably well. I assume that they must have known parents. The thought makes me even sadder.

Before I can ask follow-up questions, like "_What's a megablock?" _and "_How big is this place?_" the group stops.

"Look, mish! Wes is here." Jax points at a dirty booth with a tattered sign in a language I couldn't read. "The infomartion booth. " I make my way to the front of the group. The..._thing_... sitting behind the desk looks like something out of a Beetle The Bard story, with an enormous, yellowish head, two huge black eyes, and large, bony hands.

The kids all wave at it. "Hi, Kobbo!" Karuli smiles at it. It waves back. With it's other hand, it holds up a sinister-looking mechanical device. My hand immediately goes to my wand before I realize the thing is putting it up to his mouth. He uses it like a microphone, emitting strange sounds in, but English flows through the other side.

"Greetings, children. Who is this you've brought me?" His voice is like music, soft and singsong.

"Her name ish Padorna," Karuli supplies helpfully. I smile at Kobbo.

"Pandora. Hi."

He nods his head. "Run along children," They wave and hurry off. Karuli gives me a hug before setting off with Jax. I watch them run off excitedly for a few seconds before turning back to Kobbo.

"So, where am I and where can I sleep?"

* * *

**So, this was a pretty long chapter, idk how good it is, but the next chapter will probably take place after a time jump. You guys have probably figured out what planet she's on LOL. **

**Thank you to everyone who's followed/favourited/read this story! I really appreciate it!  
As always, reviews/constructive criticism is welcome!**

**-noodlequeen**


	4. Chapter 4- Summons

1 Week Later

I yawn, rolling over as I try to slip back into sleep. I feel deliciously drowsy; sleep potions are a specialty of mine.

I roll out of bed (fall out would be a more accurate term actually), and clumsily start getting dressed. I make my way over to the bathroom (or the 'refresher unit' as it's called here) and start brushing my teeth. I'm almost finished the requisite 2 minutes when I remember that usually, people put toothpaste on before they brush their teeth.

I apply the paste then begin again, running my opposite hand through my hair, trying to smooth my bedhead.

It's been a week since I got to this place, which I now know is called Coruscant. And apparently, this city covers an ENTIRE PLANET. When I mind-called (Legilimens) Xeno, he couldn't believe it. I _still _can't believe it. Like, an entire planet?! And according to the random passerby I interrogated, there are thousands more planets out here, and you can travel to see them all!

I grab the keys to my small rental unit and hurry down the stairs. Kobo showed me this place; the rent is cheap, and even though it's not the cleanest, it's far better than being in the streets. I traded most of my Galleons, Sickles and Knuts to an antiques and riches collector, who was enthralled. In return, he gave me bagfuls of their currency, called "Credits".

I use them when I get to the cafe across from the motel. It's small but comfortable, and makes great "vin-caf", which is like Muggle coffee but so much more delicious. As I walk up to the counter I hear the barista talking to a blue humanoid (I still haven't learned the names of the different species yet). I take a seat beside them and listen in. It's been a while and I need my vin-caf with a side of _tea._

"Apparently, she killed one of those street gang kids, then revived them instantly. _No med droid."_

Oh no. Not good.

"The Emperor himself is looking for her."

This is very, very bad.

I have to get a sense of how bad this is. I gently move my head into the little circle they've made. "How is he trying to find them?" I ask.

Their initial annoyance at having someone butt into their conversation is replaced with the fundamental human urge to gossip.

"Anyone who knows anything can contact the officials here." The barista hands me a slip of parchment called "flimsy", a fitting name as any time I tried to write on it, my quill would immediately puncture through it's thinness.

'_Loyal subjects of the Empire (_it reads)_,_

_It has come to our attention that this Primeday at noon a cloaked woman was spotted on level 132,megablock 17, block 5, subblock 12 of our fine capital. She was witnessed performing witchcraft not unlike that of the demonic Night Sister clans and the Jedi. If you have any information about her, report it to your local Imperial Public's Communications Division _

"So, d'you think anyone's gonna report anything?"

"I hope so," the patron replies. "The Imps have eyes everywhere. They know people have seen her; they're just giving people a chance to come forward on their own time. Seeing who's loyal."

I swallow my vin-caf and take the piece of flimsy, leaving some credits as I walk out.

I need to call Xeno.

* * *

**Hey people! It's been a long time since I've updated this! This chapter is shorter than usual but I'm trying to write a little bit every day, so the next chapter will hopefully be sooner and longer!**

**The mind-calling using legiimens is simply something I like to think is possible. It's based off of Order Of The Phoenix when Voldemort plants the image of Sirius in Harry's head. I like to think that some couples have a strong enough bond with each other (or bonded themselves to one another) that this is possible. Again, it's simply my imagination and I needed a way for them to be able to communicate.**

**Thanks to everyone who commented/favourited/followed! You all made my day :)**


	5. Chapter 5-Meeting

They've found me.

Soldiers with blindingly white helmets like the ones I've seen patrolling the streets file into my flat and surround me, guns pointed at my face. Four guards in swishing red robes follow, surrounding a figure shrouded in black. They halt at attention in the middle of the room; the figure swipes his hand and they move backwards into he shadows. I try to remain calm as it addresses me. "Well now, how lovely to finally meet you."

The figure lifts it's hands to it's hood and draws it down, revealing a grotesque face filled with wrinkles. His sunken, yellow eyes glow with a dark mirth. I swallow my fear and force a smile.

"Welcome, Emperor."

**_1 Week Ago_**

I had just got off my Legilimens call with Xeno when I saw it. With the remaining credits from the selling of my Galleons (I was going to have to get a job here soon), I had bought a holovid to learn more about the galaxy I was in. I usually kept it at low volume, on the news channel, in the corner when I wasn't using it.

I plop down on my couch in frustration, trying to relieve the stress headache in the back of my skull. Snippets of the conversation I had had with Xeno just a few minutes prior were flitting through my head. I huff and fall onto my back, staring at the generic ceiling.

"_It's too dangerous. You mustn't contact him! We don't know anything about him. I thought you were going to be laying low..."_

_"Xeno, listen to me. He is the RULER of this GALAXY and he is looking for me! It's law! And while I am here, I am subject to their laws! And he'll find me sooner or later. He has an entire spy network from what I heard. I can't hide forever. Might as well be found on my own terms."_

_"Then just come home, Pandora! Point your wand at yourself and cast the reversal spell! There's no need to stay there any longer."_

_"Merlin's beard, Xeno, we agreed on me being here for at least a few months. I've only been here for a week! There's so much else I need to learn! And this man could help me!" _

_"Pandora, I just- I just don't want you to start something you can't undo."_

I roll off the couch and onto the floor. Who is Xeno to tell me what to do? He's not the boss of me. I'll do whatever in Merlin's name I want to.

I open the piece of flimsy from the bar and type the number into my holovid.

"You have reached the office of Imperial Center. How can we help you today?"

I take a breath and try to calm my pounding heart.

"Yes, hello? I'm calling about the so-called 'witch'? I know who she is."

"Who?"

"Me."

"I'm sorry ma'am, did you just say, it was you?"

"Yup. And I'd love to meet with the Emperor at my apartment." Something the Muggles call a 'home court advantage'.

I rattle off my address and hear some scuffling in the background (obviously they were unprepared). Finally I hear a different, more official voice say:

"We will be in touch."

**_Back To The Present_**

The Emperor smiles and approaches me.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

**Omg wow I'm sorry this took so long! I got a major case of writers block. Thanks for sticking with this story!**


End file.
